quakefandomcom-20200222-history
IRONWULVT
IRONWULVT is a modification for Quake. This modification is a compilation of a lot of various files the author collected, as well as various modifications the author made. General Gameplay Changes * Backpacks dropped by Monsters drop a random amount of Ammo. * Backpacks also can be shot at to be made to explode. * GIBBIN3 was included. Fiends have been made solid, but the Scrag bug still exists. * Various projectiles can now go through Teleporters. * Various Weapons have different modes, able to be selected by pressing the same Weapon again. Note these alternate modes tend to be rather buggy; sound tends to fail on them and they can suddenly disappear from view, suddenly assuming that the player is holding no Weapon. * Nail projectiles now bounce off surfaces. * Ogres have had their reloading animations restored. * The Rottweiler, Grunt, and Ogre now have multiple bleeding states. As they get more injured, more blood will be visible. * The Knight and Grunt now have alternate skins that they can use at random. * Patrols have been broken in this modiifcation, meaning Monsters shall now stay permanently in place. * Sniping hacks have been included in the Autoexec, as well as two sets leaning hacks. Leaning set 1 is more extreme, viewing the world at a sharp sideways angle, while leaning set 2 just slides the player to a side. Impulses * Impulse 18 - Tosses a flare into the world. Will bounce off surfaces until it lands on the floor. Will include a message saying "Flare away! v.9". Similar in functionality and appearance to the flares found in Quake Flares beyond their inability to stick to walls. * Impulse 20 - Drops a Backpack full of Ammo (20 of all types but Rockets, which only drop 10). The player must move immediately or the Backpack will just pick back up again. * Impulse 30 - If the player has a Rocket, will toss a standard grenade (no firing sound). This grenade lasts little bit longer than the one fired by the Grenade Launcher. * Impulse 40 - If the player has a Rocket, will toss a pipe bomb (with firing sound). This functions relatively similar to a grenade, but waits for player input before detonation. * Impulse 41 - Detonates the pipebomb. * Impulse 120 - Kicks an opponent. Doesn't do much more than a momentary stun. * Impulse 250 - Summons a Rottweiler minion. Costs 50 Health, will kill the player if they don't have the adequate health. Note that there must be the space for a wide grenade arc, otherwise the minion will Gib. If fired properly, a grenade will appear and land to reveal the Rottweiler. Note that while not hostile to you, the Rottweiler only attacks things that attack it. New Weapon Modes * Shotgun - Slug rounds. Similar to the standard Shotgun, but fires more pellets in a concentrated area. Sniper rounds. Similar to the standard Shotgun, but more concentrated like slug rounds (without the extra damage), also fires far to the left instead of the center of the Weapon. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Single Barrel Firing. Identical to the standard Shotgun, just in the Double-Barrelled Shotgun (including only firing 1 Shell). Slug rounds. Similar to the slug rounds of the standard Shotgun, but far more powerful. Can Gib a Zombie in a single shot. * Nailgun - Tag Gun. This mode costs 5 Nails. Firing this projectile at an opponent will result in them being tracked with an infrequent beeping sound. * Grenade Launcher - Fragmentation grenade. Costs 20 Rockets per use. Similar to a regular grenade, except that it bursts into a bunch of Nails that fire across a wide area. Sticky grenade. Sticks to foes before blowing up, has a slower delay than a normal grenade. Will not stick to the person firing the grenade or Crucified Zombies. * Rocket Launcher - Homing Missile. Costs 2 Rockets per use. Attempts to track an opponent with a rocket, automatically moving towards them. Will search for a file not included with this modification called "BEEP.wav". Note this was the name of a sound in the original Tag Gun mod CTAGGUNS. Sounds Gallery Tag Gun= ProximityMine.png|Tag Gun projectile ProximityMineTexture.png|Tag Gun projectile texture map |-| Rottweiler= RottweilerRedEyes.png|A reskin of the Rottweiler to have red eyes RottweilerRedEyesTex1.png|Texture map (full health) RottweilerRedEyesTex2.png|Texture map (wounded) RottweilerRedEyesTex3.png|Texture map (injured) RottweilerRedEyesTex4.png|Texture map (severely injured) |-| Grunt= Soldier1.png|Texture map (full health) SoldierBleed1.png|Texture map (lightly wounded) SoldierBleed2.png|Texture map (wounded) SoldierBleed3.png|Texture map (injured) SoldierBleed4.png|Texture map (severely injured) Soldier1AltBlueHelm.png|Texture map (alternate skin; not used in-game) Soldier1AltBio.png|Texture map (alternate skin, full health) Soldier1AltBio2.png|Texture map (alternate skin, wounded) Soldier1AltBio3.png|Texture map (alternate skin, severely injured) |-| Knight= KnightTexture.png|Texture map KnightTextureAlt1.png|Texture map (alternate skin) KnightTextureAlt2.png|Texture map (alternate skin) KnightTextureAlt3.png|Texture map (alternate skin) |-| Ogre= OgreTexture.png|Texture map (full health) OgreTextureBleed.png|Texture map (lightly wounded) OgreTextureBleed2.png|Texture map (wounded) OgreTextureBleed3.png|Texture map (injured) OgreTextureBleed4.png|Texture map (severely injured) OgreTextureBleed5.png|Texture map (gravely injured) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 closed-source mods Category:Quake overhauls